Special Sonally Song Story
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: Another songfic involving those sweet little characters Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and the songs in the fic do not belong to me.**

**Hello, everyone. Bigby the Big Bad Wolf here with another songfic for the Sonic the hedgehog Fanfiction. Once again, its all about Sonic and Sally, two of my favorite characters.**

**No before anyone gets the wrong idea, I have nothing against Amy. I think she AND Sally are both awesome characters and there's nothing to convince me otherwise.**

**Besides, and I know I've said this a million times, but I've become open minded to Sonic and Sally dating others. In fact, I have a Sonic OC that will serve as Sally's love interest if I ever make Sonic fics. His name is Fenrir Wolf. Look him up on my profile for more details.**

**Now, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Sonally Song Story<strong>

It was a quiet day in New Mobotropolis. For once, peace and tranquility filled the land. It was nice not to have to worry about anything for the moment. No Dr. Eggman, no Destructix, no Mammoth Mogul, and no other bad guys to worry about. Just…calm.

And that calm was about to be shaken up when a blue blur wizzed through the streets of the city. That blue blur was none other than the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. No, Sonic was not about to go and battle one of his many foes for the fate of his world. No, this challenge was going to be one that possibly not even he could handle on his own. He would need help. Possibly everyone's help.

Sonic zoomed through the city until he reaches the home of his good friend Miles Prower, who preferred to be called Tails. As usual, Tails was busy in his workshop, building some new kind of gadget.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic called. Tails jumped slightly from the loud interruption but his face lit up when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Sonic!" He greeted. "What's up?"

"I've got a problem, little bro, and I was wondering if you could help me out." Sonic explained.

"Sure, Sonic," Tails said. "What is it?"

Here, Sonic fidgeted. Tails was surprised. Sonic was nervous? It had to be something really important if Sonic of all people was nervous.

"Well, uh, it's…well…" He motioned for Tails to come over. Confused, Tails did that. "I, uh, I went to give something to Sally."

Here, Tails grinned. He had learned all about how Sonic and Sally were getting back together and Sonic had been over the moon about it. And it that would literally if Sonic could learn how to move that fast.

"What is it you want to give her?" Tails asked. Personally Sonic had never tried to be…romantic before. And yet he was always able to sweep girls off their feet. Sally, Amy, Mina…Fiona. Tails shook his head. That was all in the past. All the wonderful things Tails thought about Fiona was gone when she had ditched them all for Scourge.

Sonic scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He walked up to Tails and whispered his plan into Tails' ear. Tails's eyes widened for a moment before he gave Sonic a sly grin.

"Wow, Sonic," He said. "I never expected that from you. But don't you think it might be a bit much?"

Sonic made a face before looking at his feet. "Yeah, well. Sally deserves it. No matter what…I could never let her go."

Tails nodded sympathetically to his great friend. "Sure thing, Sonic. I'll help you. Do you want the others to help?"

Sonic grinned. "Thanks, buddy. And yeah, I might need the others help for this one. I want this one to be big. Really big."

Tails nodded. "Sure thing, Sonic." With that, his twin tails spun like propeller blades as he took off into the air. Sonic watched him go.

"Sal," Sonic said to himself with a grin. "I hope you like this."

(Later that day)

Sally could tell that something weird was going on as she walked down the streets of New Mobotropolis. Not Eggman's latest plot kind of weird, but definitely something off. So far, she had not been able to find Sonic at all today. That was the weird part. Usually Sonic would be just about anywhere in the city. And more often than not, people would be aware of that blue blur of his whenever he went from one place to another. So…what was going on? Ever since she and Sonic had gotten back together, she had been hoping to go on a date or something romantic with him. And now he wasn't even here for her to do so.

Just then Sally saw Bunnie coming down the street. Maybe she had seen where Sonic was.

"Bunnie!" She called, running up to her friend.

"Hi, Sally-girl," Bunnie said. "What's up?"

"Bunnie, have you seen Sonic?" Sally asked. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Sugar-hog?" Bunnie asked. She tapped her chin. "Nope. Ah haven't seem him."

"Weird," Sally said, more to herself than to Bunnie. "Did he leave the city?"

"Ah, Princess Sally," a voice with a French accent said. "There you are."

Sally and Bunnie turned to see Bunnie's husband Antoine walking up to towards them.

"Hey, Antoine," Bunnie greeted her husband. "You seen Sugar-hog anywhere?"

"Az a matter of fact, I have," Antoine said with a smile. "Follow me, my ladies." With that, Antoine started walking off in some direction.

Confused, Sally and Bunnie looked at each other. With a shrug to show that they were both completely clueless to what was going on, they followed Antoine.

Sally was confused enough as is, but now she was really confused when she saw that Antoine had led her and Bunnie to the large coliseum. Why in the world would Sonic be there? Was Mina throwing a new concert? She hadn't heard anything.

"Alright, Antoine," Bunnie said, giving her husband a stern look. "What is going on?"

Antoine smiled at her. "You'll see." He said cryptically.

Sally smirked. Was Sonic up to something? Alright. If that was the way he wanted to play, then let the games begin. She followed Antoine into the stadium with Bunnie right behind  
>her.<p>

As soon as the three entered the coliseum, Sally noticed that the coliseum was pitched black. The roof must have been closed up or else it couldn't be this dark. Sally couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Was this Sonic's idea of a joke? Keeping her in the dark? Pun intended.

"Alright, Antoine," Sally said. "What is going…"

But before she could finish her question, the coliseum's lights suddenly came on. Sally had to cover her eyes with her hand in order for them to adjust to the new light. Once her eyes adjusted, she removed her hand. What she saw caused her to blink several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Sonic, Rotor, Tails, Amy, Mina, her band the Forget-Me-Nots, her boyfriend and manager Ash, Sonic's Uncle Chuck, Cream the Rabbit, Knuckles, his lover Julie-Su, and his gang the Chaotix were all there on stage.

"Surprise!" They all said at the same time.

Sally just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Bunnie was too.

Sonic grinned as he hopped off stage and walked over to her. "Like it?" he asked.

"What…what is all this?" Sally asked.

"A surprise," Sonic said, still grinning. "For you."

Sally did a double take at Sonic. "Me?"

Sonic grinned. "That's right."

"Sonic wanted this all for you, Sally," Mina said with a giggle. "How could me and my band refuse?"

"You oughta give this boy a lot of credit," Chuck said with a chuckle. "He planned this whole thing out."

"And why did nobody bother to tell me?" Bunnie asked, raising an eyebrow at the crew.

Antoine smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek. "Ah, mon amour," He said softly. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you as well."

"Well Ah'm surprised alright," Bunnie said with a small smile, her hand on the cheek Antoine kissed.

Amy leaped off stage and walked up to Sally now. "Sonic put a lot of effort into this, so you'd better appreciate it." She said with a grin.

Sally was really surprised by this. Amy was lovesick for Sonic.

"Sonic will be mine eventually," Amy said, full of confidence. "But you make him happy. And when Sonic's happy, then I'm happy."

Sally smiled softly at Amy. She was really touched that Amy would say that to her.

"What are we waiting for?" Vector asked the others. "Let's get this show started!"

Sonic grinned. "You got it!" He ran back upstage and grabbed the microphone. "Hit it, guys!"

The Forget-Me-Nots began to play. The whole music filled the coliseum. Sally could do nothing except stand there and watch what was going to happen. Sonic bobbed his head to the beat before he brought the microphone to his mouth and began to sing.

_I got myself a notion  
>One I know that you'll understand<br>To set the world in motion  
>By reaching out for each other's hand<em>**  
><strong>(He leaped off stage and moved over to Sally. Sally was transfixed as Sonic was now right in front of her.)  
><em>Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along<br>One way or another together's where we both belong_

Everyone: _If we listen to each other's heart_  
><em>We'll find we're never too far apart<em>  
><em>And maybe love is the reason why<em>

Sonic: _For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye!_

(Everyone started dancing to the music now. Chuck was attempting to do dance moves while Rotor simply nodded his head to the music. Tails was flying in the air. Mina was dancing with Ash. Antoine was dancing with Bunnie and Julie Su had even managed to get Knuckles to dance with her. Espio just stood there to the side while Charmy buzzed with his fiancé Saffron, and Vector was break dancing on stage. Seeing everyone so happy brought a smile to Sally's face. Sonic continued singing now.)

_If a wall should come between us_ (Here, Nicole used her powers to make a giant all of nanites appear in between Sally and Sonic.)  
><em>Too high to climb, too hard to break through<br>I know that love will lead us  
>And find a way to bring me to you<em> (Just then a heart shaped hole appeared in the wall and Sonic walked through it towards Sally.)  
><em>So don't be in a hurry. Think before you count us out.<em> (Sonic brought a hand to Sally's cheek and gently caressed it. The action made her blush deeply.)  
><em>You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down<em>

Rotor: _Nothing's gonna stop us now!_

Everyone: _If we listen to each other's heart  
>We'll find we're never too far apart<br>And maybe love is the reason why  
><em>  
>Sonic: For <em>the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye<em>

(Sonic held his hand out. Sally, realizing what Sonic was asking her, gently took it. Then the two began to dance together. Sally was amazed. She had never seen Sonic do stuff like this before. And the fact that he was…it touched her that he would do this for her. As they danced, Sonic started singing again.)

_If you're ever lonely, stop! You don't have to be!  
><em>(Then he took Sally's hand and put it on his chest. Sally felt her heart speed up when she felt Sonic's own heartbeat.)  
><em>After all it's only a beat away from you to me!<br>_  
>Tails: <em>Take a look inside and see!<br>_Sonic: _Yeah!  
><em>  
>Everyone: <em>If we listen to each other's heart<br>We'll find we're never too far apart  
>And maybe love is the reason why<br>_  
>Sonic: <em>For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye!<br>_  
>And then Sonic dipped Sally romantically and gazed lovingly into her eyes. The next thing Sally knew, Sonic gave her a deep and powerful kiss that caused her eyes to widen and she swore that she felt her fur puff out. Sally wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but she was sad when Sonic pulled away from her. But he gave her a loving look that made her heart flutter.<p>

Suddenly both were interrupted by the sound of a thunderous applause. Both turned to see a large audience in the coliseum. Apparently people must have heard the music playing. Sonic chuckled sheepishly while Sally felt her blush coming back full speed. She hadn't expected practically everyone in the city to see this.

"I guess we were a little loud," Sonic said, smiling at Sally as he helped her stand up right.

"You think?" She asked playfully. Sonic smirked at her. Sally looked at her feet. "Sonic…this…this was really sweet of you. I mean, you didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't have to," Sonic said as he tilted her chin so that she would look up at him. "I wanted to."

Sally blushed. "Sonic." This was wonderful. But Sally couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Sonic had put this all together for her and there was nothing she could think of to give him back in return. Then an idea came to her. "Sonic, you've done this for me. Now…I want to do something for you."

Sonic looked at her in confusion until Sally walked over and hopped on the stage. She called everyone, minus Sonic, together and told them whatever it was she was planning. Apparently it was a good one because they all got excited. The majority of the group spread out to give her some room while the Forget-Me-Nots readied their instruments. Sally was given a spare microphone by Mina. She turned to face Sonic with a sweet smile on her face.

"Sonic," She said. "This song is for you."

The Forget-Me-Nots started to play again. But the music they were playing this time was slow and sweet. Sonic gulped. This type of music was the perfect kind for a romantic atmosphere. Sonic felt himself getting warm. His plan had been to sweep Sally off her feet with his song. And now she was turning the tables on him. Sally brought the microphone to her lips and started to sing.

_In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone_

They can have the world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart<p>

I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go  
>I'm home<p>

(She looked at Sonic)  
><em>If you are there beside me<em>

Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<p>

Sonic's nerves slowly relaxed at Sally's voice and the song she was singing. He smiled at her. She had indeed turned the tables on him. He smiled as he brought his microphone to his lips and started to sing now.

_I was so afraid  
>Now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies<br>_  
>(He walked over to where Sally was, gazing at her with half lidded eyes.)<br>_There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<br>_  
>(Both began to sing in sync)<br>_And if only they could feel it too  
>The happiness I feel with you<em>

_They'd know_  
><em>Love will find a way<em>  
><em>Anywhere we go<em>  
><em>We're home<em>  
><em>If we are there together<em>

_Like dark turning into day_  
><em>Somehow we'll come through<em>  
><em>Now that I've found you<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

_I know love will find a way_

And with that, the hedgehog and the chipmunk wrapped their arms around each other and pulled themselves into a passionate kiss. And the crowd went wild when it happened. But Sonic and Sally were unaware. All that mattered to them right now was their own little world. A world where they would always be together. And they were certain that world would exist for them. After all, love will find a way. It always does.

**The End**


End file.
